


Links in the Chain

by Snacky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon AU - Lyanna Lives, Canon AU - Secret Truth Revealed Differently, F/M, Fanart, Lyanna Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: Arthur Dayne rescues Lyanna Stark from the Tower of Joy, and they escape to Volantis, where they raise Jon together. After 14 years, news of trouble in Westeros has them deciding to tell Jon the truth -- about everything.





	Links in the Chain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourofhearts/gifts).



> Fanart by request! I hope you enjoy!

  



End file.
